Carlos Velásquez
Young Voyager Carlos Velásquez '''is a main proagonist of the Battle Rhythm series. A wanderer who enters 30th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament. About Carlos Left the orphanage as the child where his parents died of his age 13 old. As wanderer, he trained by Ken Lee, when meeting to gaved skills. He was in Mexican at different. He was wander around the country. As his mentor, Ken Lee was the most Rhythmic Champion in history, then he dissapeared without a trace. By his moment at he fight the responsible for said disappeareance, Don Z. By his strength, Carlos and his childhood friends, Joaquín, Rina, Adriana and Iván to lesson to make ultimate fighting team, "Rhythm Battlers" (except Takeru, who is Rina's close friend). Carlos haves enter the most combines music and martial arts where is celebrate worldwide in the history of world, the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts. Forced to the strongest yet, Carlos is searching to Don Z where did for Ken Lee at the dead (or if is). Appearance Carlos appeared mexican, which he wearing an orange jacket, a white t-shirt underneath and black pants with yellow stripes, also wearing the dragon neckwear he's using is actually a gift from an elderly antique shop owner after stopping a criminal from stealing everything back in his hometown. Inspirations Think of him as the mexican version of Ryu, as both are goodhearted fighters who want to test others' skills. His backstory contains parts of Peter Parker, aka: Spider-Man, as both have deceased parents that served in a secret agency. He's also is an idealist like Kouta Kazuraba, aka: Kamen Rider Gaim. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Carlos left the orphanage that he used to inhabit, ever since the death of his parents, at age 13 to wander around the country. He was trained by Ken Lee, the greatest Rhythmic Martial Arts ever existed. One day, upon witnessing that his mentor disappeared without a trace, he decides to enter the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to duel against the man responsible for said disappeareance, Don Z. Knowing that he's lured in an even bigger trap, he forms a fighting team called the Rhythm Battlers, with him as the leader and his childhood friends, Joaquín, Rina, Adriana and Iván as his teammates."'' Gameplay Brought test main as Carlos is trained by Ken Lee, learn to Martial Artist, above skills. In the case of Carlos, he fights with Kumbiarate, which is basically Karate mixed with Cumbia (specifically Mexican Cumbia), a well known latin american music genre. In the back of his jacket (not pictured by the way), actually has an image of a palm three on a small island with the Kung Fu stylized words "Kumbia" and "Rate" separated in the middle of the image. At limited of offensive and defensive are just improved than others characters of BR, he learn moves into Palma de Ritmo, Puño Ascendente and Puño Defensor into powerful Rhythmic Skills. Though he kind strength that his mentor. Movelist Signature Moves * Palma de Ritmo: He launches an orange colored energy wave with his palm. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Palma Electrica, has the energy wave engulfed with electricity and causes more damage. * Puño Ascendente: He rises his right hand in a Dragon Punch styled attack to his opponent. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Puño de Viento, has him spinning in 360° during the rising uppercut. * Puño Deslizador: He dashes towards his opponent with a straight punch. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Puño Cortador, changes the fist for a karate chop and causes more damage. * Patada Huracan: He spins with two windmill kicks. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cumbia Torbellino, has five windmill attacks done in sucession. * Puño Defensor:'' He performs a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks, he counters it with a powerful fist that sends his opponent to the ground. ** His Super Rhythmic version, '''Puño de Rebote', has the fist counter sending the opponent to the wall and bouncing from it afterwards. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Combo de Golpes de Presión: Carlos prepares with a shaking pose and then dashes towards his opponent. If the move connects, he does a series of punches and kicks to him/her, then he uppercuts with the Puño de Viento, sending the opponent to fly in the air and then falling him/her to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Carlos walks to the battlefield with his travel bag, then he puts that bag to the floor, adjusts his gloves and says "A good fight needs a touch of rhythm." before he goes to his Kumbiarate stance. Match Point Carlos raises his right fist and shouts "Hell yeah!". Victory Pose Carlos does a bit of Kata with his fists and then prepares his Palma de Ritmo, as the camera focuses closely on him. Orange colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "It's my idea or did I fought with myself? I must been dreaming." * (vs. Rina) "That's not the date I had in mind, Rina-chan, but thanks for the sparring." * (vs. Murdock) "Don't let the revenge towards the Neo Ku Klux Klan control you, Murdock." * (vs. Garrett) "Tough as always, however, you need to find harmony in your fists." * (vs. Joaquín) "That's a good match, amigo. Better luck next time!" * (vs. Natalie) "What's wrong with you? Trying to kill my friends wouldn't solve anything." * (vs. Reggie) "I understand your situation. We must fight for the common cause." * (vs. Tomas) "Thanks for the offer, señor, but I'm on a journey for the search of truth." Notes * The name of Carlos' mentor, Ken Lee, is taken after an erroneous phonetic translation of "Can't Leave" said by Valentina Hasan while singing Mariah Carey's cover version of "Without You" ''during the second season of ''Music Idol in Bulgaria. * Speaking of Ken Lee. No, I don't want to pull a Gouken on him regarding surviving a forbidden attack, as it would dampen the impact on Carlos' story. * It should be noted that his hometown is Chignahuapan, Puebla, the same hometown of Mexico's legendary comedian Capulina, and also the town where my late grandmother lived in. * Carlos's parents, Rodrigo and Carmen, are members of the League of Spies, as evidenced in his cutscene against Doctor Giga. Believe it or not, they trained Natalie Volkova twenty years ago. It's confirmed that they take Carlos to the orphanage when he was 3 years old due to the fact that he shouldn't knew their secret... until now. Said orphanage in turn, doubles as a temple, where Ken Lee, the owner of the place, received Carlos with open arms. Category:Draconian characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters